Anthology of Interest 4
by Numbuh 1001
Summary: Click here to see some Tales of Interest!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Futurama and never will, not even in the year 3000

**A/N:** Hey there meatbags, here's a fan fic of one of my favourite shows in the style of an Anthology of Interest episode. I made it number 4 because SpeciallEd's number 3 was cool enough to be considered as a real Anthology of Interest. So here it is, hope ya like it!

**Anthology of Interest 4**

It was a perfectly normal day at the Planet Express building and Fry, Leela, Bender and Amy were watching T.V. Suddenly the Professor walked in, wheeling in a crate with a clipboard on top. "Good news everyone!" He announced, "We've been hired to deliver a crate to a small delivery company stationed in New New York city!"

"Um… Okay" Leela said, confused. This company sounded awfully familiar… Leela picked up the clipboard and looked at the mission briefing file on it. "Uh… Professor, this delivery is to us" She pointed out.

"Uh what?" The Professor stammered and he looked at the mission briefing file. "Oh my yes you're right Leela! This delivery is made out to me! But who hired my company to deliver something to myself?" The Professor wondered.

"Yeah and check out what we're delivering" Bender called, and opened the crate to reveal the what if machine, Bender could see through the crate with his X-ray vision.

"Why it's the what if machine!" The Professor gasped

"Well spluh!" Amy chuckled

"What a minute Professor, I thought you sold the what if thingy in that garage sale" Fry said

"Hmm… Yes, I may have the memory of a brain dead gopher but I remember that happening too" The Professor said, then he noticed a note taped to the screen of the what if machine and pulled it off. "Why it's a note" The Professor observed.

"What's it say prune face?" Bender asked

"It says…" The Professor began to reply

"Too late don't care, A hee hee hee hee hee!" Bender interrupted and laughed

"Yes, yes" The Professor dismissed Bender's laughing and looked at the note again. "It says, "Look in the machine's secret compartment"" The Professor read out and he did as the note said, finding a small orb.

"What the hell is that?" Bender asked

"Hmm… It appears to be a robot find-it orb" The Professor observed and pressed a button on the top of the orb. Suddenly, metal spider legs popped out of the orb and it crawled behind the what if machine to the battery storage compartment; it opened it up and pulled out a small disc which it tossed into the Professor's hand.

Then the legs retracted and the find-it orb hopped into the Professor's other hand and announced. "I will destruct in 10 seconds. 10, 9, 8…"

"Professor!" Leela cried

"What?" The Professor asked loudly

"Get rid of the orb dumb ass!" Bender yelled

"7, 6, 5…" The countdown continued

"The what?" The Professor asked, puzzled

"The orb!" Everyone shouted loudly, the Professor was still confused and began pulling things like his wallet, a handkerchief- and for some reason- a banana out of his pocket and tossing them away.

As this was happening the crew were shouting at the Professor "The orb! The freaking orb!" and things like that.

"4, 3, 2, 1…" The countdown was nearing its end and Bender quickly grabbed the orb and tossed it out of the window, causing a huge explosion.

"Uh what?" The Professor suddenly realised what was going on "Oh look I have a holo-disc in my hand!"

"Just turn the damn thing on!" Bender yelled

The Professor pressed a button on the holo-disc and a projection of a man appeared.

"Hey I know that guy!" Bender exclaimed and took a wallet out of his chest cabinet; he opened it up to see a picture of the man who was being projected as a hologram with his family. "Yeah! I remember this guy now! I stole his wallet!" Bender said, "But I can't remember when, hey wait, what's this?" Bender pulled out a piece of paper from the wallet; it was a receipt for the what if machine.

"Hey Professor, this must've been the guy who bought the what if machine at the garage sale!" Fry realised, "You know, because he has the receipt for it and everything"

"That means nothing! Shut up you idiot!" The Professor yelled angrily, then smiled and said nicely "Now let's listen to the rest of the hologram message" And he pressed the play button on the holo-disc.

The transmission resumed and the projection of the guy began to talk "Dear Professor guy, you're machine is a worthless piece of crap! I've asked it tons of "what if" questions and the only answers I've got are stupid, obviously plot twisting stories with annoying morals at the end. It's like I'm watching an episode of "The Scary Door!" So I'm actually paying you to take it back. Yours faithfully, Mr. Alex Rogers. P.S I hate you" Then the hologram disappeared.

"Goodbye!" The Professor said and waved at the holo-disc

"Uh Professor, he wasn't real, he was just a hologram" Leela pointed out

"I don't care!" The Professor snapped, "Oh look the what if machine's here! Let's ask it some questions shall we?" The Professor asked

"Idiot" Bender mumbled

"What's that Bender?" The Professor asked

"Uh, I said um, I wanna ask it a question!" Bender lied

"Oh, okay" The Professor smiled, "What's the question?"

"Well," Bender began, "As a robot in a man's world, I've always felt alone and insignificant, like I don't fit in. It's like there's only one of me and there's hundreds of humans trying to keep me down. So, I've always secretly wondered… What if there were a thousand more of me!"

"The Professor opened up the secret compartment of the what if machine, then he picked up a jar labelled "Human Ashes" and emptied its contents into the secret compartment. Then he spoke into the what if machine's microphone, "Mighty machine, we ask of you… What if there were a thousand more Benders?" and the screen shined a purple colour…

**Chapter 1: 1001 Benders **

Bender walked into the Planet Express building, singing away. "Morning jerk-wads!" He cried out.

"Morning Bender" Everyone else said gloomily.

Bender sat down to the couch next to Zoidberg. "Good morning Mr. Robot" Zoidberg greeted cheerfully.

"Shut the hell up Zoidberg!" Bender growled and kicked Zoidberg off the couch.

The Professor very slowly floated into the room on a slow-mobile with Xmas lights on it. "Good news everyone! I've finished my latest invention!" He announced

"Um Professor, why are you riding on that?" Leela asked, pointing at the Professor's strange vehicle.

"Uh what? Oh, this? No reason" The Professor replied, hopped off his slow-mobile and pushed it away, very slowly. "Anyway, I've created a cloning device, everyone to the lab!"

Soon everyone was in the lab staring at the Professor's new cloning device, it was a large tube that looked very similar to the one Fry was frozen in, except there was a large piece of wood loosely nailed to the top of it. "Uh Professor, where did you get this tube?" Fry asked.

"Oh, nowhere… Heh!" The Professor chortled nervously and stepped in front of the tube to cover it, but he knocked it and the wood fell off, revealing the number "40" and the words "Property of the New York City Cryogenics Lab" in fine print under it. "Um, er" The Professor was nervous, "Uh, Fry! Why don't you give it a try?" he asked

"What? No way!" Fry protested, "Surprisingly, I think one Fry is enough!"

"Nonsense…" The Professor smiled, "NOW GET IN THE GODDAMN TUBE!" He roared and lunged at Fry.

"AAH!" Fry screamed, and darted out of the way, the Professor bumped into Bender who tumbled backward into the tube. The tube door slammed shut and the dial span round to "1000 (more) copies" with the same suspenseful music that was in "Space Pilot 3000" playing.

Bender was shocked and he muttered, "What the, uh, buh ah!" then there was a huge flash of light and an explosion. Bender hobbled out of the dust.

The Professor snarled, "Oh great job Bender, real nice, you idiot! You just blew up my cloning device and half my lab you mechanical meathead!"

"Hey, bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender retaliated, but more than one Bender voice was heard saying "Bite my shiny metal ass!" And as the dust cleared it was revealed that there were 1000 more Benders. Everyone gasped and Bender produced a camera from nowhere, snapped a picture and said "Neat!"

Back in the conference room the crew were sitting at their seats with the other 1000 Benders sitting around them. Hermes walked in and gasped, "Sweet AI (Artificial Intelligence) of Lichtenstein! What's the deal without all the Benders?"

"Oh Bender fell into my cloning tube and now there's 1000 of him" The Professor replied

"1001 Skin tube!" Bender corrected.

"This is terrible! 1001 Benders! That means we've gotta look in 1001 places at once to make sure we're not being robbed!" Leela groaned

"Yeah and it must have been hard with only one Bender anyway cos of your one eye right Leela?" Fry said

Leela glared at him.

"Right Leela?" Fry asked again "Leela? Leela? Was it, was it hard Leela? With the one eye? Leela? Leela? Leela?"

"Heeya!" Leela kicked Fry in the face and he flew into a wall.

"Well I think it's great there are more of me!" Bender grinned "They can be my slaves!"

"Yeah right!" Another Bender snarled "Why should we listen to you? How do we even know you're the real Bender?"

"Duh, cos I've got the right serial number jack ass!" Bender answered and opened up his chest cabinet, revealing the number "2716057". Then he said, "You guys don't even have serial numbers cos you're clones!"

The other Benders opened up their chest cabinets and, sure enough, there was no serial number. "Yeah well… Uh…" The other Bender struggled to think of something to say, "Well we'll stick gonna rebel! Come on fellow clones, let's kill the original Bender!" He rallied all the other Bender's who began rioting and chasing the Planet Express crew, finally the crew hid themselves behind the couch.

"Thanks for dooming the human race Bender!" The Professor growled and everyone except Bender and Fry snarled in agreement.

"Hey, it's not Bender's fault he's evil and therefore his clones are also evil!" Fry said

"Um, yes it is" Leela pointed out

"Yeah well, it's not his fault he got cloned!" Fry said

"Yeah!" Bender said quietly, "For once, I am innocent! And even if it was my fault it's a victimless crime"

"Victimless?" Leela shouted, "Those Benders have already killed 23 people!"

"I meant victimless toward me!" Bender explained

"That makes no sense!" Leela screeched but they were being so load a Bender had heard them; he lifted up the couch and everyone screamed.

"Kill all humans!" The Bender roared

"Yes!" Bender and Leela (Who aren't human) high fived, Zoidberg put his claw up but no-one did anything.

"And also mutants and aliens" The bender continued

Leela and Zoidberg sighed and Bender laughed

"And Bender" The Bender finished

"Aw, crap!" Bender sighed

The crew ran away but Leela said, "Wait! I can destroy it with a logical paradox! Bender, If you must destroy Bender, and you are Bender then don't you have to destroy yourself?"

"No I mean that Bender" The Bender replied and pointed at the real Bender then all the other Benders charged at the crew.

When they had escaped Bender cried "Wait I have a better idea than Leela's!" Then he picked up Fry and slammed him on the floor, cracking it. Then Bender punched through the ground and pulled a bottle of beer out of his chest cabinet. He sniffed, "Goodbye beer, sorry it has to end like this!" Then he took the cap off and tossed the bottle in the pit. All the Benders dived in after it, including the real Bender who remarked "Aw, crap"

Later, Fry and Bender were relaxing back at their apartment. "Well Bender I'm glad we could beat all your copies and send them off to be worker drones for other companies" Fry said, "Uh, you are the real Bender aren't you?"

"Fry, would I lie to you?" Bender asked and opened up his chest cabinet, revealing the number 2716057 scrawled very badly on his door.

"Sorry buddy" Fry apologized and walked away from the clearly fake clone Bender who laughed maniacally.

Meanwhile, the real Bender was at a junkyard, carrying a car to a car crusher, just before he reached the crusher he collapsed under the weight of the car, which crushed his legs. "Well I'm boned" He sighed at let the rest of the car crush him"

Then, the picture faded out….


End file.
